Barrotes
by Coraza
Summary: [UA] Dos excéntricos hermanastros pondrán a prueba su cordura en un hipnótico y anormal viaje a las Bahamas, siendo asediados por cinco pseudo cupidos en busca de diversión. —Bien, imbéciles, prepárense. ¡Es la hora del amor!
1. I

**Introducción**

Jugueteaba con algunos mechones negros del cabello de su amiga, asintiendo de vez en cuando ante la notable exasperación de Lily. Después de culminar el horario de clases había sido arrastrada—en palabras más explícitas, secuestrada— por una iracunda adolescente de dieciséis años en busca de consejos amorosos.

Bufó internamente. _Consejos._ Lo único que escuchó en las siguientes horas fueron simples insultos y calumnias dirigidas hacia el profesor de educación física, el simio vigoréxico de Geun-Tae. El eterno enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y, por desgracia, el maldito foco de atención de la mayoría de las pláticas en los últimos meses.

—Como te decía, corrí al gimnasio para pedirle su opinión sobre qué arma sería la adecuada en caso de matar mi padre —parpadeó un par de veces, atónita por el repentino giro en los hechos—, ¡y me lo encontré besándose con la señorita Yun-Ho! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Suspiró, incómoda al tener que remarcar lo obvio… otra vez.

—Claro que lo creo, Lily. Son marido y mujer.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Lily continuó despotricando en contra de la feliz pareja, ajena a la creciente irritación que trataba de ocultar Yona. La pelirroja se tumbó en la cama para mirar al techo e ignorar el bullicio al que estaba acostumbrada, dejando que la enamorada dialogara con el aire. Se sumió en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, que eran mínimos, a decir verdad. Lo más relevante era el inusual estado de ánimo de su cariñoso padre y las incontables citas al "médico" a elevadas horas de la noche. O al menos esas eran sus excusas.

Arrugó el ceño, molesta con que le vieran la cara de idiota; y a la vez feliz y esperanzada al saber que el terco Il volvía a disfrutar de la vida. Desde la muerte de su madre —una década y pico atrás—, ninguna mujer fue capaz de avivar la llama en el interior del cincuentón que aún permanecía fiel a su difunta esposa. Hoy, por fin, el cuento era otro. Y Yona no podía estar más emocionada.

La puerta de la recámara rechinó con suavidad, mostrando a los pocos segundos la perezosa figura del sereno Joon-Gi.

—¡Tu estúpido parloteo despertó a Tetora, Lily! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que en esta casa no se grita! —mencionó con unas cuentas venitas palpitándole en la frente.

 _Okey, tal vez sereno no era el adjetivo correcto en esta ocasión._

Lily se viró, indignada.

—¡Pues que se despierte todo el mundo, no me interesa! ¿Quién diablos duerme a las siete de la noche?

Yona conocía del caótico estado de una de las mucamas favoritas de los dueños de la mansión, quien recién salía de un riesgoso parto de quintillizos que duró una eternidad. También tenía conocimiento del voluble temperamento de padre e hija; tarde que temprano la pelea terminaría en cosas rotas y su nerviosismo como espectadora llegando al tope máximo para cualquier persona normal en el mundo.

Con la ruidosa ambientación de fondo se colocó los zapatos y cogió su mochila, gustosa de tener la oportunidad de irse a descansar después de una larga jornada que la dejó mentalmente agotada. Sólo tenía que despedirse y sería libre.

—Ehm, Lily, ya me voy —llamó inútilmente—. Se-señor Joon-Gi, Lily, me tengo que ir… oigan, escúchenme, hey… ¡Agh, mierda!

Omitió el protocolo y maldijo al par de idiotas que discutían por nimiedades, caminando enardecida por los pasillos de la exuberante casa. En un escenario distinto estaría embelesada con la decoración azul y el brillo constante en las paredes, pero no estaba de humor. Un vigilante abrió el gigantesco pedazo de madera destinado para la entrada principal, apurado al ver su semblante enojado. Le murmuró un leve agradecimiento que de seguro el buen samaritano no alcanzó a oír.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones del aire puro y frío, sonriendo al saberse fuera de peligro. Lo primero que visualizó fue el porte indiferente de su vecino, recostado en una moto de infarto, taladrándola con la mirada. Tragó en seco, desconociendo qué hacía _esa_ persona en _ese_ lugar.

—Hasta que te dignas a salir, princesa. Me iba a morir de una hipotermia por tu demora —comentó con sarcasmo. Yona lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Hak?

El moreno le pasó uno de los cascos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tu padre me envió a recogerte, él y el viejo tienen algo importante que decirnos —ambos se abrocharon el casco. Yona se cuestionaba porqué seguía sorprendiéndose después de tanto tiempo, si para ella era claro que Il trataba a Hak como alguien más de la familia, como su _hermano._ Se aferró a la cintura del moreno ante la sensación que le produjo la idea—. Princesa, será mejor que se agarre fuerte. No querrás arruinar aun más tu fea cara al caerte por accidente.

—¡Idiota! Arranca de una vez.

—Como ordene, princesa.

La pelirroja pegó un pequeño grito debido a la velocidad, sacándole una carcajada a Hak.

En el interior de la mansión una adolescente y su padre degustaban tranquilamente un par de galletas y un delicioso té, cortesía de la buena voluntad de Ayura. Habían zanjado la discusión jurando que no gritarían de una forma tan estruendosa de nuevo. La pelinegra recorrió con la mirada la habitación, sintiendo la ausencia de Yona.

—Padre, ¿a dónde fue Yona?

Joon-Gi le agregó un poco más de azúcar a su té de limón, restándole importancia.

—Con Hak, supongo.

Lily asintió conforme. El vecino de su mejor amiga era una buena compañía para la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Un nervioso Il caminaba de lado a lado en el comedor principal; lo que sucedería a continuación no lo podría predecir ni el oráculo más eficiente del mundo. Intentó respirar profundo y calmarse un poco antes de que llegaron sus dos verdugos. Envidió por un momento a Mundok que permanecía sin inmutarse, trinchado cada dos por tres la carne en su plato. El anciano dejó de picotear la comida al sentirse observado.

—Cálmate, por un demonio. No te van a morder.

—Lo sé. Sólo es que temo que reaccionen mal —se sentó en la silla contigua al Son mayor, cansado de ir de aquí para allá—. Es un tema… complicado.

—Si el plan a no funciona, siempre podemos recurrir al plan b —sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un par de tiquetes aéreos y los volvió a guardar al ver que Il por fin sonreía—. Con esto los mocosos no dirán nada.

Mundok le acarició la mano por debajo del mantel con algo de tosquedad y un tinte de comprensión, queriendo traspasarle la confianza y seguridad que le sobraba en esta situación. O más bien, que luchaba por demostrar. Il supo por el sudor excesivo en las palmas de su amante que los dos morían de nervios. Sí, _amantes_. Un chisme que nadie, jamás, en la existencia de la humanidad pensó posible. Polos extremadamente opuestos atraídos por la ironía del mundo, tapando el amor mutuo con patéticas excusas y mentiras piadosas.

Una relación que se haría oficial en contados minutos.

Se sobresaltaron al distinguir las voces de Hak y Yona retumbar en las paredes de la mansión del regordete. Se pararon de inmediato, esperando con sigilo y zozobra la aparición de sus respectivos hijos.

—¡Te odio, Hak! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—Deja el escándalo, princesa. La gente normal se salta semáforos a cada rato, hasta tú deberías saber eso.

—¡Maldito subnormal! ¡¿Qué estúpido concepto tienes por _gente normal_?! ¡Y para de tratarme como una frívola ricachona!

—Ah, ¿no lo eras?

—¡Hak!

—Las arrugas anulan tu escaso atractivo, Yona.

 _Silencio sepulcral._

—N-no me digas Yo-yona.

Un carraspeo de parte de Il evitó que el moreno lanzara otro comentario mordaz y venenoso. Una apenada pelirroja y un insatisfecho Hak —que se quedó con las ganas de incrementar el sonrojo de Yona— miraron con curiosidad a las figuras paternas más gratas en sus vidas. En el camino a casa formularon hipótesis y teorías acerca del motivo de la reunión, sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué.

El pulso se les disparó por los cielos debido a la presión.

—Padre, señor Mundok. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos tenían que decir? —cuestionó Yona al ver que ninguno iniciaba la plática.

Un suspiro emanó de los labios de la pareja. Intercambiaron miradas antes de proseguir con la charla y el anciano le cedió la palabra a Il. Se aclaró la garganta, tenía que hacer a un lado su cobardía.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Primero, siéntense —invitó el dueño de la casa. Comenzaron a probar a degustar los deliciosos platos preparados por Min-Soo con parsimonia—. Sé que es algo repentino, pero los asuntos del amor son impredecibles. Simplemente se da, es…

Mundok le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, furioso por la indecisión de Il. Los demás estaban perplejos, incluso varios sirvientes espiaban detrás de la puerta del comedor por el descomunal ruido. El Son agarró de las solapas al regordete y le dio un beso en la boca con pasión.

—¡Este enclenque y yo nos vamos a casar!

Yona se atragantó con una espina de pescado, Hak escupió su jugo de mora, los sirvientes se fueron de culo al piso y el trueno que cayó estrepitosamente sin ninguna razón enfrió más el ambiente.

Il tragó en seco. Ni en el peor de los escenarios se imaginó enfrascado en tal incomodidad.

Mundok era un completo bocachancla.

 **Continuará…**


	2. II

**Capítulo I: Recompensa**

Los últimos cinco minutos habían sido los más raros de toda su existencia. Vale, que presentía que Il tenía un amorío… ¡pero jamás pensó que fuera con el viejo Mundok! Estaba segurísima de que era una mujer, y no quería sonar homofóbica, sólo que la situación sobrepasaba su mente conformista y tradicional. Contempló el exquisito plato sin mucho apetito, jugando a despedazar la comida por partes iguales. Desde la inesperada noticia nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, hasta parecía que se abstenían de respirar.

Miro de soslayo a Hak, quien comía con una despreocupación descomunal, a simple vista indiferente a la excéntrica relación.

El moreno tragaba despacio, manteniendo la boca llena para no reír. No podía creer que cuestionaran su intelecto de esa forma, dando por sentado que —al igual que Yona— desconociera del romance entre el nada discreto Mundok y el predecible Il. Lo que sí lo tomó por sorpresa fue la frase _nos vamos a casar_ , junto con una muestra de afecto por completo innecesaria. Tomó un poco jugo para apaciguar las arcadas que le produjo revivir la escena mentalmente.

La angustiada pareja se aruñaba debajo de la mesa, cada uno recriminándole al otro comportarse como un idiota. El incómodo silencio incrementaba los nervios de Il, quien veía venir los desprecios de Yona en un futuro.

Un tembloroso Min-Soo entró cargando en una bandeja un par de botellas alcohólicas. Se ganó —en realidad, para él, fue más bien como perder— el sorteo en donde se decidía quién sería el afortunado de contentar a los dueños de la casa. Afortunado entre comillas, pues la tensión en el comedor mataría de estrés a cualquier criado normal y templado.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación los cuatro pares de ojos lo acribillaron al instante. Les rezó a todos los dioses para que lo sacaran de allí cuanto antes, y se maldijo a sí mismo por la poca suerte que tuvo al escoger el palillo más corto. Aclaró su garganta, dispuesto a terminar semejante penitencia lo antes posible.

—Un pequeño regalo, para aligerar el ambiente —justificó Min-Soo, poniendo cuidadosamente los vasos y el hielo en sus respectivos lugares. Yona agradeció en su interior la entrada triunfal del cocinero, de no haberlo hecho ella seguiría aburriéndose con el tenedor y las verduras.

—Muchas gracias, Min-Soo. Te puedes retirar —comentó Il. La idea del alcohol no le agradaba, su despensa sólo funcionaba como mera decoración. Pero generar más vibras negativas era, sin duda alguna, contraproducente.

Yona dejó a un lado el tenedor y miró a su padre con dureza.

—Min-Soo, siéntate y acompáñanos a beber. Hace mucho tiempo que no consentimos a nuestros empleados, ¿no crees, padre?

El joven tragó en seco al verse inmiscuido en medio de una batalla familiar. Il alejó la botella de las traviesas manos de Yona que intentaron, sin éxito, atrapar la bebida alcohólica.

—Tienes prohibido tomar, Yona.

La adolescente hizo una mueca de fastidio, volviendo a trinchar la comida del plato sin nada más que hacer. Hoy no era su día.

Hak sonrió al percibir una oportunidad de incordiar a la pelirroja. Agarró la segunda botella y sirvió, ante los contrariados orbes de la pareja y la expresión confusa de Yona, cinco tragos de vodka puro y desafiante.

—Por favor, señor, hagamos una única excepción en honor a su relación —pidió a Il. Mundok lo codeó con complicidad y el regordete asintió, no sin antes exhalar un suspiro de resignación. Hak celebró el triunfo elevando sus comisuras. Min-Soo se retiraba con cautela al dar por concluida la misión —. ¿A dónde vas? Toma asiento, este es un día importante para las familias Son y Kouka, tenemos que agradecerte debidamente la intromisión.

El cocinero se sentó al lado de la pelirroja con el rostro sombrío. Las borracheras de los ricos no eran algo que él quisiera ver, ni mucho menos vivir en carne propia.

Hak le repartió a cada uno una copa y Yona no pudo reprimir el asco al oler la bebida. Sin embargo, no se podía echar para atrás, no quedaría como una cobarde frente a Hak. Le demostraría que esa _frívola ricachona_ tenía muchas más cualidades que un necio como él no apreciaba.

Il observaba con los ojos entrecerrados el semblante risueño de Mundok. Había jurado que Yona no tomaría una gota de alcohol hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero definitivamente el amor lo volvía un idiota. El tintineo de la copa de Hak le llamó la atención; el moreno alzó el vaso con elegancia.

Por medio de señas ordenó que se levantaran. Aclaró su garganta, imaginando cómo sería dar el discurso en la boda de verdad. Estaba feliz, alegre de que el viejo continuara disfrutando los placeres mundanos. Le pasó un brazo por encima a Yona para darse ánimos, ignorando la rigidez de la pelirroja ante el contacto.

—Brindemos por la próxima unión de Il y el viejo, ¡salud! —exclamó y chocaron las copas.

Hak se volvió a sentar, satisfecho de poder dirigir las cosas por el camino correcto. En el fondo sabía que al alcohol se encargaría de solucionar los problemas que ocasionó la imprudencia de su padre adoptivo.

 _Aunque era de humanos equivocarse_.

.

.

.

—Sabes, princesa, no conocía esta faceta tuya.

Recibió otra arcada y un gruñido como respuesta. Sostuvo más fuerte el cabello de Yona al escapársele algunos mechones rebeldes por el repentino movimiento de la pelirroja.

¿En qué momento sucedió tal cosa? No lo recordaba. Tal vez en la tercera copa, o en la cuarta. En realidad, posiblemente fue en la primera copa que todo se fue al caño. Cuando Yona se subió a la mesa y empezó a quitarse la ropa, Il ordenó que era la hora de irse a dormir. Él la hubiera dejado exhibirse un poco más, claro que en privado y no con la mirada asesina de Mundok vigilándolo a ratos. Las repentinas nauseas de Yona alertaron a la pareja, y Hak la llevó enseguida al baño para que pudiera evacuar el alcohol en el cuerpo.

Min-Soo y su bendita botella de vodka para _aligerar el ambiente_. Y la ingenua Yona que creyó ciegamente en las artimañas de la servidumbre —cuyo único propósito era que la atmósfera tensa y pesada desapareciera entre los cuatro—, bebió y bebió sin importarle la estupefacción y la incredulidad de los tres hombres de la casa, cuatro contando a un sorprendido Min-Soo que se retiró a los pocos minutos, orgulloso de cumplir su misión. Il no fue capaz de frenarla, reacio a dañar más la noche.

El hecho de presenciar a la pelirroja borracha, con las mejillas sonrosadas y un semblante risueño fue algo digno de ver. Hak, para dentro de sí, juró guardar esa imagen en su mente por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Un sollozo lastimero lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Yona estaba llorando.

—… soy un fiasco —susurró entre gimoteos y con los ojos sensibles. A pesar de vomitar lo de tres días, el alcohol seguía en sus venas. Las palabras salían arrastradas y tenía un mal aliento digno del más cochino de los pordioseros.

Hak le acarició el pelo con ternura, notando la susceptibilidad de la adolescente.

—No, no lo eres. Deberías saberlo.

—Qué curioso, siempre me dices lo contrario.

Soltó una leve carcajada al percibir una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Veo que ya estás mejor, princesa. ¿Otra copa?

La pelirroja formó un puchero. El baño de huéspedes —el más cercano al comedor— era de un tamaño pequeño, al menos la parte destinada al inodoro y el lavamanos. Los dos estaban recostados en la dura pared, separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Yona arrugó la nariz por el nauseabundo olor del vómito.

—Te odio, es tu culpa que esté así. Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado callado, no habría pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

—Eres mala bebiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

—Hmph.

Yona lo ignoró. Hak miraba a donde sea que no estuviera la pelirroja, centrándose en el jabón líquido que reposaba en el lavamanos y temeroso de ahuyentarla con su característica impulsividad. Estaba ebria, sí; podía robarle un beso, sí. Cabía la posibilidad de que Yona no se acordara de absolutamente nada, por lo que tenía el chance en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, su consciencia jamás le permitiría aprovecharse de la testaruda pelirroja, y menos en un estado tan deplorable como lo es la ebriedad.

Rechistó, furioso consigo mismo y su poco dominio en lo que a Yona concierne.

Momentos más tarde, la adolescente jaló la camisa negra del moreno tratando de disimular la curiosidad que sentía ante la nula reacción del hijo adoptivo de Mundok frente a la noticia de la boda.

—Oye, Hak —los ojos tristes de la menuda mujer le hicieron un hueco en el corazón, así que apartó su mirada de nuevo, intentado controlarse—… ¿qué opinas de lo del viejo Mundok y mi padre?

Ladeó la cabeza, rebuscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle a Yona. Él no opinaba mucho al respecto, si el viejo era feliz entonces estaba bien. Pero le resultaba un poco… ¿atípico? ¿fuera de órbita? Sí, sin duda nunca pensó en tener que llamar a Il padrastro.

¿O debería decirle madrastra?

—Tierra llamando a Hak, repito, tierra llamando a Hak.

Atrapó la mano de Yona que se agitaba frente a su rostro en un intento de despertarlo del letargo. La pelirroja saltó debido al contacto, zafándose del agarre y ocultando la mano capturada entre sus piernas. Ninguno se salvó del creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, junto con una epifanía que sin duda les provocaría noches en vela.

 _La piel de Yona es sublimemente suave._

 _La piel de Hak es sublimemente suave._

Mutismo total.

—Aunque sea raro, esos dos se aman, princesa —prosiguió el moreno, contestando la pregunta en un afán de cortar el incómodo silencio que se había tomado el lugar—. Será difícil acostumbrarse, pero vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo por ellos, ¿no?

Yona observó cabizbaja el piso, Hak tenía razón.

—Sí… definitivamente lo vale —murmuró, recordando la sonrisa de su padre y de Mundok cuando les contaba lo bien que le iba en sus clases de arco y flecha. Por Dios, ¡cómo pudo ser tan obstinada y mala leche! Su padre se merecía ser feliz, y quién mejor que el viejo Mundok para alegrar la vida lúgubre del propietario de la mansión.

Hak le revolvió el pelo, apreciando lo tierna que se veía.

—Así se habla, hermanita.

 _Silencio sepulcral._

Hak sintió un tremendo déjà vu cuando Yona se levantó de sopetón y abrió la puerta del baño con una velocidad digna de un atleta de alto rendimiento, corriendo hacia su habitación en el tercer piso con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¡No me digas hermanita, bestia del trueno!

Hak suspiró. Le gustaba más escuchar su nombre de los labios de Yona; ese apodo que lo otorgó el idiota de Soo-Won era parte de un pasado turbio y problemático, pero la pelirroja se aferraba cada día más a los pocos momentos divertidos de aquel entonces. Incluso si él lo único que quisiera es olvidarlo todo e iniciar de nuevo.

Recostó la cabeza en la pared, somnoliento. Tenía una hermanita complicada.

.

.

.

Un estrepitoso claxon lo levantó de sobresalto, golpeándose la cabeza con una de las gavetas superiores en el baño. Le dolía, le ardía, pero no sólo por el ruido incomprendido que vociferaba Mundok con ese «¡Levántense, mocosos!» típico de la armada nacional, o por el golpe que se dio recién; había soñado, de nuevo, con esos días llenos de amargura. Yona le trajo el recuerdo como una bofetada potente.

Un poco aturdido, dirigió su atención a un papel que le extendía el viejo Mundok después de acercársele a verificar que no seguía haciendo el vago. El anciano traía una sonrisa sospechosa, de las que Hak siempre huía. En otras circunstancias significaría una cosa que alebrestaba al moreno: matrimonio. Pero, a menos que el viejo quisiera una boda doble, ése no era el caso.

Analizó una y otra vez el insufrible papel, segurísimo de estar alucinando.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, viejo?

Mundok le propinó un coscorrón, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Llámame abuelo, idiota. ¿Acaso se te olvidó leer? Pero qué nieto más sonso tengo.

 _Legalmente eres mi padre_ , pensó. Refunfuñó, no tenía ganas de discutir con el viejo debido a su extraño complejo de abuelito bonachón.

Bahamas. Bahamas. Bahamas. Sí, no había equivocación. Todavía estaba dormido.

—Muy gracioso, maldita ilusión. Ahora esfúmate y déjame descansar en paz —murmuró, señalizando con las manos la salida del baño, y volviendo a la postura con la que dormitaba.

Mundok lo zarandeó cuando el moreno hizo el amague de cerrar los ojos. Cogió una maleta tras de él —que Hak juraba no haber visto— y un sombrero de playa que estaba encima del equipaje, poniéndoselo con alegría.

—¡Nos vamos a las Bahamas de luna de miel los cuatro, mocoso!

Se atragantó con su saliva, lastimándose por segunda vez en la mañana contra la maldita gaveta del infierno. Su estatura podía ser un grano en el culo cuando quería.

.

.

.

—¿Las Bahamas? —preguntó con una mano en la boca, sorprendida. Amaba el amar. No, decir que amaba el mar era mínimo, pero no encontraba una palabra mejor. Su padre asintió repetidas veces, aliviado de que la actitud de Yona no cambiara en absoluto al conocer la relación que se oficializó la noche de ayer.

—Así es. Una pequeña recompensa por ocultarles el secreto todo este tiempo— sonrió dulcemente. La pelirroja abrazó a Il con vehemencia, acordándose del consejo de Hak.

Ver la sonrisa de su padre valía la pena, y se aseguraría de preservarla a cualquier costo.

—Te amo, papá —articuló despacio, reposando la cabeza en los hombros de Il. El mayor se limpió la lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla, y acarició con suavidad el exótico cabello rojo de la primogénita de la casa.

Un repentino flash irritó los sensibles ojos de Il, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de descubrir que Mundok sostenía en manos la cámara fotográfica de Yona. El más viejo de los Son los miraba con una dulzura poco recurrente en él, rectificándole a la pelirroja la excelente decisión que tomó su padre al escoger a Mundok como pareja.

—Un viaje sin recuerdos no es un viaje —argumentó, volviendo a tomar un millar de fotografías de la habitación, la maletas ya empacadas y el carácter risueño de padre e hija.

La risa de la adolescente fue apaciguada por las sarcásticas palabras de Hak, quien ingresaba al cuarto con total confianza vestido de forma veraniega y un sombrero de playa en su mano.

—Oe, viejo, bájale a las revoluciones antes de que se acabe la memoria de la cámara —farfulló el moreno, haciendo notar su reciente entrada a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Yona se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, acordándose de que todavía estaba en pijama. Ese inocente «hermanita» jamás podría sacárselo de la cabeza, menos ahora que se irían de viaje los cuatro y seguramente Hak aprovecharía ese tiempo para molestarla más de la cuenta.

El moreno, indignado internamente por la precavida reacción de Yona, giró su rostro para no _incomodar_ más a la puritana, casta y angelical pelirroja. Ya se vengaría después; su repertorio de bromas pesadas aumentaba con cada día y el viaje era la excusa perfecta para martirizar a la siempre voluble Yona.

Sin darse cuenta, esbozó una cruel sonrisa que atemorizó a los tres presentes en la habitación.

Mundok, quien conocía a Hak como la palma de su mano, tembló ligeramente ante la obvia voluntad que mostraba el moreno por incordiar a su —ahora oficial— nuera. Se disculpó con Yona para sus adentros, pues la pareja tenían tantos planes individuales que dudaba poder vigilar el extraño comportamiento del menor de los Son durante el viaje.

El despistado Il de lo único que se percató fue de la palpable incomodidad de la pelirroja, y le atribuyó toda la culpa a esos diminutos y pocos cómodos pijamas que a Yona le encantaba usar. Contento con el rumbo que tomó su vida, el regordete empujó a los Son para darle más privacidad a la adolescente y que se pudiera cambiar con tranquilidad.

—Yona, el taxi llega en media hora, tendrás que estar lista para ese entonces. Mundok y yo ya nos encargamos de alistar las maletas, así que no te tienes que preocupar por eso —mencionó con alegría.

— ¿Sólo media hora? Misión imposible —intervino Hak con sorna. Yona, olvidándose de su parcial desnudez, le lanzó un zapato al moreno con toda su furia.

Lamentablemente para él, Yona era excelente dándole al blanco.

— ¡Lárgate, Hak!

—Vámonos mocoso, deja a Yona en paz por una vez en tu vida —le murmuró al oído con tono de regaño. El moreno salió de la habitación junto con la excéntrica pareja, sobándose el área donde impactó el tacón negro de Yona. Con una sonrisa, por supuesto.

Al verse sola, la pelirroja se dejó caer en su acolchada cama con un suspiro de agotamiento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y a pesar de que lo primordial debía ser el extraño acontecimiento entre Mundok y su padre —que seguía sin sopesar cómo diablos ocurrió todo aquello—, lo cierto es que las palabras de Hak acaparaban buena parte de sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Hak, el rostro de Hak, la piel de Hak, la voz de Hak. Hak, Hak, Hak.

 _¡Puto Hak!_

Vociferó un gruñido de frustración contra la almohada, recriminándose por la exorbitante atención que le prestaba al irritante moreno. Pero diablos, se veía tan bien con ese look playero y esa sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

 _«Hermanita»._

Su rostro se prendió cual semáforo en rojo, y al verse derrotada por la presencia de Hak en su cabeza, decidió que sería mejor empezar a arreglarse para no darle más motivos al insufrible moreno de avergonzarla. Un baño de agua fría la ayudaría a pensar con más claridad.

La presencia de su cámara fotográfica detiene sus intenciones de darse una buena ducha, y con la idea de verificar las fotos improvisadas que tomó Mundok, recoge la cámara de su mesa de noche y se sienta en la cama para empezar a revisarlas. Obviamente, no eran fotos tomadas por un profesional, pero tenían la calidez con el poder suficiente de instalarle en el pecho una fuerte opresión. Ella y su padre se veían tan unidos, tan felices… tan dichosos como hacía tiempo no lo eran.

Era una maldita idiota por no reconocer el valioso papel que jugó Mundok en la vida de ambos. Él más que nadie merecía ser la pareja de Il.

«Será difícil acostumbrarse, pero vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo por ellos».

Yona sonrió con tristeza, limpiándose la indómita lágrima que le bajaba con rebeldía por la mejilla. Puto Hak y su puta sabiduría. Le haría las cosas más fáciles si tan sólo fuera un completo hijo de puta.

Unos toques a su puerta la sacuden de su letargo emocional, y la ronca voz de Hak le recuerda una vez más el hecho de que jamás será capaz de sacarse al moreno de la cabeza.

—Princesa, en pocos minutos llega el taxi. ¿Ya está lista o mis suposiciones sobre su épica demora terminaron ser ciertas? —cuestiona del otro lado de la puerta con un deje de diversión.

La pelirroja infla los cachetes a modo de puchero, levemente irritada con Hak por poner en duda su sencillez a la hora de cambiarse. Si no se hubiera puesto a reflexionar todo el tiempo, seguramente ya estaría perfumada y cambiada.

Probablemente.

Tal vez.

Bueno, quizá no. Pero eso no lo tenía porqué saber Hak.

—Lo siento, Hak, pero esta vez tus suposiciones sobre esta frívola ricachona resultaron ser erradas —contesta con suficiencia, mirando con inquietud el reloj. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo batallando verbalmente con Hak.

— ¿Ah, sí? Menos mal, porque acabo de escuchar el claxon del taxi. Iré bajando, no hagas esperar mucho a esos dos vejestorios —modula como si supiera del retraso de Yona, alejándose de la habitación con una sonrisa de medio lado. La pelirroja es demasiado predecible, incluso más que su regordete padre.

—Estúpido Hak —susurra entre dientes la adolescente, corriendo a su armario para sacar lo primero que vea—. Perdóname higiene corporal, pero prefiero conservar mi orgullo.

Se viste con una cándida blusa blanca, shorts de mezclilla, tenis deportivos y se cambia de ropa interior. Rápidamente se perfuma y se echa agua en la cara en un intento de espabilarse. Un poco agitada por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo para no quedar en ridículo frente al moreno, corre con su sombrero playero en la mano por los pasillos de la mansión con prisa. Después de un intenso ejercicio de cardio, llega al living, donde esperan su padre, Mundok y Hak en el sofá de la sala.

Il la mira curioso, entrecerrando mejor los ojos para enfocar la silueta de Yona.

— ¿Yona? ¿Te pusiste la blusa al revés? —inquiere con incredulidad.

Sin poder aguantarse más la carcajada que luchaba por esconder todo este tiempo, Hak le da rienda suelta a una estridente risa que enrojece cada vez más el semblante avergonzado de la pelirroja. Mundok la observa con pena, tal vez por su blusa mal colocada o por la evidente agitación que muestra. O por ambas.

—Vaya, princesa, estás creando nuevos estándares de moda —menciona burlón el moreno.

—Cállate, bestia del trueno.

—No se enfade, princesa. Su fealdad no se verá opacada por su blusa.

— ¡Mocoso!

—No desperdicies la saliva en semejante caso perdido, Mundok. Es obvio que Hak carece de modales.

—Y la princesa de principios básicos de moda.

— ¡Maldito imbécil, te odio!

El pitido de un carro interrumpe la pseudo discusión en la sala, recordándole a Yona la increíble facultad que posee Hak para sacarla de sus casillas. El puto taxi todavía no había llegado. Furiosa, le lanza una perpetradora mirada al moreno, quien contiene su risa una vez más.

Il abraza a Mundok con una sonrisa pletórica llena de cariño, parándose del sillón y sosteniendo el equipaje con su mano libre.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿nos vamos? Kouka espera por nosotros —articula con alegría.

Yona suspira con resignación. No se amargaría el viaje por culpa del imbécil de Hak, prometió para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, al posar sus dedos sobre el material metálico de la maleta, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Y una sensación de desespero, junto con el leve presentimiento de una inminente catástrofe, la invadió durante todo el camino al aeropuerto.

Dudaba salir ilesa del huracán que se avecinaba. Y lo más probable es que ese huracán tuviera nombre:

Son Hak.


End file.
